


Roll Me Over

by Wilde_Abandon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cold Hands, Dom!Rob Undertones, F/M, LA Snow, Oral Sex, Sensation Play, Smut, Winter, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Abandon/pseuds/Wilde_Abandon
Summary: After a long day of recording, an exhausted, cold Robbie knows just how to warm up <3





	Roll Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Almost zero plot here guys...pretty much porn ;)

L.A didn't get snow. Everyone knew that. Rob certainly knew that. He'd lived in the city most of his adult life. And yet, thick powder drifted from the heavens as he stepped from the warmth of the studio. The moon, swollen and heavy, hung in the night sky, basking the streets in her filtered light.

Blowing warmth into his freezing fingers, Rob hurried to the small car parked among so many others in the narrow alley. Exhausted from the twelve-hour day, he couldn't wait to get home. The twenty-minute drive across town flew by, one verse from the bands’ most recent writing efforts revolving in his otherwise occupied thoughts. Slinging the thick nylon strap of his messenger bag over his head, Rob stepped from the rapidly cooling vehicle - his worn Converse landing directly in a rather deep pile of snow. With a silently muttered curse, he stomped through the offending weather, pulling his leather jacket a little closer around his shoulders after a particularly icy gust of wind cut through the small amount of warmth he'd managed to build up along the way. A smile pulled at one side of his face as his stark blue eyes flicked up to notice the warm golden light framing his bedroom window. “[Y/N]...”The sound of dancing paws greeted him as he fumbled with his house keys; the correct one sliding home after a brief struggle, nearly dropping both his phone and keychain in the process.

“Heya Lily, how was your day?” A rough scratch between the dogs’ ears quieted her excitement as she turned and trotted from the room. The unmistakable noise of the dog flap colliding with its frame followed shortly after her departure.  After tossing his things in the wooden bowl on the hall table and kicking off his sodden shoes, Rob turned for the stairs, his muscles relaxing as the heat of house began to seep into his body.

“[Y/N]?” The short walk through the upstairs hall yielded no answer. Pausing at the oak frame of his bedroom door, that same small smile found itself back on his face at the sight that awaited him. Although still fairly early, [Y/N] was sprawled across the middle of his bed, face down, crisp, forest-green sheets tangled around her ankles - her back rising and falling steadily in her sleep. A small sliver of skin peeked from beneath the hem of what looked to be one of his band tees; deep garnet boy shorts stretching deliciously over the firm curves of her ass.

“[Y/N]?” His voice was softer this time as he approached her, his bare feet making no sound on the plush carpet.

The mattress dipped beneath his weight as Rob slid into place behind [Y/N], feather-light brushes of his lips caressing her warm skin. Skirting beneath the cotton fabric of her shirt, his still freezing fingers splayed out over her soft belly as he nibbled along the curve of her ear - his beard tickling the sensitive skin as [Y/N] stirred, quickly grabbing his hand away from her flushed skin.

“Damnit Benedict, get your cold hands off me..”

Warm fingers interlaced with his to take the sting from her words, a mischievous, sleepy grin greeting him as she turned to her back. With her free hand, she pulled him close, capturing his lips with her own and carding fingers through his dark curls.  Wandering hands once more caressed soft skin, but this time, the chill felt refreshing and when Rob's fingers closed around one pebbled nipple, the strangled moan that assaulted his ears only encouraged his movements. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love when you wear my clothes?” 

Smirking, [Y/N] tilted her head curiously. 

“Mmm..maybe once or twice. But...remind me?” 

“You are incorrigible, do you know that?” “But..” -Rob's fingers closed tightly around [Y/N]’s rib-cage as he leaned back onto his knees, bringing her with him. With a final, lingering glare, his blue eyes found a new focus, and he lowered his mouth to nip teasingly at the flesh now pressing against that black and grey Metallica shirt.- “...I can't seem to get enough.”

“You?!” “What about me?” Leaning forward, you took a moment to properly straddle Rob's lap, pressing your body close to his as you leaned in to whisper against his ear, “have you seen yourself tonight? You look fucking gorgeous, as always. I swear you do this on purpose.”

Pulling back, you fixed the man before you with an intent stare - eyes raking over his disheveled white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled back over the corded muscles of his forearms. A black waistcoat layered over it lay open. His charcoal jeans suddenly tighter than moments before at the growl in your voice, at the look in your eyes.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Although Rob was pretty confident around his friends, occasionally his anxiety would flare up, but you only found him more endearing during these times. Cradling his face with both hands when he tried to laugh it off, you made a point to look him in the eye as your lips descended on his again. You'd learned that this small gesture went a long way towards assuring him you meant every word you said. The blush coloring his cheeks faded as your lips traveled from his neck to his collarbone; fingers nimbly popping buttons as you went. Suddenly impatient, Rob surged forward just as the last button gave way - his hands making quick work of your own shirt, which now lay in a discarded heap on the bedroom floor.

“Mmm, as beautiful as you look wearing my clothes, I've gotta say...they look better on the floor.” 

Wrapping his arms back around your waist, Rob pulled your body against his, your breasts pressing flush against his chest just as he rolled his hips, the groan falling from his lips sending a shiver down your spine as his teeth closed over your pulse point. 

A squeal of surprise sounded as you were tossed back against the pillows, Rob slotting himself between your thighs; the cool metal of his wallet chain sliding over your skin.

Chest heaving as he lavished you with bites and open-mouthed kisses, your hands once again found themselves tangling in his hair as he traveled down your body. Goosebumps flowed over your skin at the feel of his beard scraping against you. The distinct difference between his eager ministrations and the feather-light touch of sure fingers dancing over the elastic of your panties sent another shiver fleeing through every limb. Rob had naturally discovered your affinity for touch and often spent lazy days figuring out exactly what drove you wild.  Torn between wanting to watch his every move and wanting to succumb to sensation alone, you allowed your eyes to flutter shut, the bottom edge of your lip caught between your teeth as the increasing echo of your heart beat filled your ears. It'd been about fifteen seconds since you'd last felt anything, fifteen seconds of absolute silence - not even the sound of clothing rustling as you lay there, waiting - chest rising and falling erratically...  [Y/N] was almost vibrating with tension; begging to be touched. Rob sat back, one slender finger touching down on an ankle, the slight twitch of surprise from [Y/N] making him grin. He was careful to move as quietly as possible and he'd become quite adept at teasing the woman before him. Taking care to only  _ just _ graze her skin with the tip of his finger, he drew patterns on her body as he traveled up her long legs. Just before reaching the edge of the material encircling her thighs he stopped, his lust-filled pupils nearly eclipsing the steel grey-blue irises [Y/N] so loved.  After a moment, he dipped beneath the edge of the garment, the stretchy, knit material clinging to this new intrusion. Gingerly his fingers twisted into the fabric, an almost feral growl rumbling from his chest as he lowered his mouth to the newly exposed skin of [Y/N]’s hips.

“[Y/N], baby, look at me...”

You almost shook your head, he'd barely touched you and you were already a hot mess. Not that you were complaining - Rob had had this effect on you since the first night you'd met him.

When you finally managed to open your eyes, you nearly lost yourself at the sight of him, staring up you with that hunger in his dark expression.

Crying out as several seams gave way under his strength, your panties soon joined the growing pile of clothes abandoned on the floor. You had only a moment to consider the ruined garment before the heat of Rob's mouth descended on your core - slow, heavy swipes of his tongue leaving you breathless before grazing your clit with his teeth.  Fingers twisted in the bunched bedding at your sides and your head fell back in ecstasy when he blew the lightest of breaths across your damp skin, rolling his eyes up to catch the look of bliss painted across your features.  Struggling to sit up with Rob still nestled between your legs, your first coherent thought was that he was still wearing far too many clothes.

“Lose the pants Robbie…” Your eye contact never wavered as he moved from the bed, taking his time, making sure you watched as the thick leather belt around his waist slid through the denim - the reticent scrape of the brass on his belt buckle jingling as it fell to the floor.

Eyes trained on the newly toned ligaments disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants, your breath caught briefly in your chest as Rob deftly unbuttoned; the stark, metallic sound of his zipper falling just before the pants did. He'd chosen today to forgo boxers, and standing there before you with a cocky grin plastered across his face, you could tell he'd done it on purpose - just like you'd guessed. Scrambling from the bed, you were dropping to your knees in front of him, mouth descending on the velvet head of his cock before he had time to think. A guttural groan fell from parted lips as his eyes fluttered shut, the thin cluster of bracelets wound around his wrist filling your senses with his scent; crisp notes of cool wintergreen paired with delicate notes of the tropics and layered with the warmth of vanilla. Layered over it all was the intensely recognizable smell of leather; his hands trembling as they slid through your hair, fingertips gently pressing into your skin. Sliding your tongue beneath the heavy weight of him, you closed your eyes, reveling in his texture. A quiet hum of appreciation had him groaning again, your nose pressing against his taut belly as you took him to the back of your throat; fingers tracing soft circles on his now fevered skin. When his hips began to lose their rhythm, he moved his hands to cup your face, bringing your lust-filled gaze up to his. Unfolding yourself from the spot at his feet, your hands traveled up his body as you rose, lining up every inch of your body to his.

Walking forward, you crawled on the bed after him, slinging one leg over his narrow hips and settling yourself on his lap. Rob held himself still for only a moment, his hungry eyes raking over your creamy skin as he pulled you close, capturing your mouth with his.

He fed at the edges of your lips - his fingers straining with their desire to touch you. Dragging his mouth down your neck, teasing your flesh with his teeth, his arms snaked around your waist, crushing you against his body even as you rose up on your knees, wrapping one hand around his length. Lining yourself up, you pressed yourself against his head, teasing for both of you, prolonging that brief moment of anticipation..With a growl Rob rolled his hips, seating you fully in his lap - filling you completely. Breathless, eyes wild, you bucked against him - pleasure seeping through your body as he began to move. “Fuck, you feel so good [Y/N]..”

You could only whimper as warmth spread out from your core, igniting a fire inside that you only ever had felt with Rob.

Sure, thick strokes stoked that fire until it became a raging pleasure and you began to match his thrusts, the fervor coating both of you in a fine sheen of sweat. Surging forward, you found yourself on your back, Rob shoving your fevered body to collide with the cool sheets, the change in angle allowing him to sink deeper.  Running one hand along the length of your right leg, Rob's agile fingers wrapped around the back of your thigh, lifting it up and around his waist, as he continued to thrust into you.  Rob's breath was heavy, his forehead rested against [Y/N]’s shoulder as he picked up speed, the slick between her thighs building warmth as he moved with her. The sound of his body colliding with hers created a heady, primal harmony that quickly wrote itself into his memory.  As his thrusts became increasingly erratic you felt a telltale pressure building in your belly, your release slowly mounting, though still just out of reach. Several moments later the build ramped up, increasing waves of pleasure ripping through your body. As your walls began to pulse around Rob's cock, you cried out for him to move faster. He didn't need to be begged a second time; the wooden frame of the bed groaned beneath his efforts, and he knew exactly what would send you over the edge.

“Mmm, you take my cock so well baby..fuck I’m gonna fill you up..ya want me to do that? Hmm? Would you like that?” His breathing turned ragged, eyes shifting out of focus and he had only a moment, brow furrowing as his steely irises locked with yours, until he felt the pressure of your orgasm wash over you, your body clamping down around him as his own release followed almost directly afterwards, thick ropes of cum painting your insides as he collapsed.

Legs shaking, sweat painted your skin as his weight shifted and he rolled to his side, immediately reaching to lace his fingers in yours, one thumb tracing lazy circles across your hand.

“You are so...incredibly beautiful [Y/N]. I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

Rob had always been a sap. It had taken you awhile to believe just how much he cared for you, but in moments like this, you could see it in his eyes. Truth was, you'd never known a love as strong as you felt when you were around him, and you hoped it would never end. As his fingers traced imaginary lines down the length of your back, only the barest sensation of air movement skimming across your cooling body, a new fire ignited deep in your belly and you rolled over, intent on showing him just how much you loved him, even if you couldn't tell him just yet.

  
  



End file.
